In the Thick of Things
by Lady Mage
Summary: ON HOLD. Delia betrayed the twins, so Alanna went to the convent. In this story she knows George, and is widely traveled. Roald is still king, and Lianne queen. Roger is still alive and up to a whole lot of mischief!
1. In which we discover Alanna the Lady

**Disclaimers: Alanna and co. do not belong to me. They are all the creation of the wondrous author Tamora Pierce. Take a look at the title for this website! It is labeled FANFICTION dot net not myowncreation dot net. All the characters you don't recognize are mine and so is the plot (If you can call it that, LoL)**

**A/N: Ok, I decided to write an "Alanna goes to the convent" story. Except in this story she knows George, and is widely traveled. Roald is still king, and Lianne queen. Roger is still alive and up to a whole lot of...lets just say mischief. Man! This is the longest Author's note I've ever written!**

**In the Thick of Things: The Story of Lady Alanna of Trebond**

**A/N: I know it's a pretty lousy title, so if you have any better ideas, please feel free to e-mail me or tell me in a review. :**

**Ok, I'll shut up now and give you the story... –sighs of relief fill the room- lol-**

"Alanna's coming" whispered the court beauties

"Alanna's coming" gossiped the servants

"Alanna's coming Delia of Elderdorne told Duke Roger

"Alanna's coming" said George Cooper, King of Thieves to his rogues.

"I'm coming" read the letter Thom, Lord of Trebond, held in his hand

"Yes, Alanna's finally coming home" King Roald told his son Prince Jonathan

Alanna of Trebond and Olau surveyed the city of Corus beneath her. She hadn't been here in so long…

She had left the convent at 15, not being able to stand it anymore. Not being old enough to be presented at court, she had traveled widely- researching the raka magic in the Copper Isles, helping negotiate the treaty with Tusaine, then traveling to Carthak to learn the ways of the Emperor Mages.

Next she had gone to the Bazhir Desert and destroyed the Ysandir of the Black City earning her the title of the "Burning Brightly One"

From there she had gone to Maren, and on to Sarain. There she had been the honored guest of the Jin Wilma, and had helped patch up the fight between the Lowlanders and the K'mir. It was on this trip that she had acquired the Dominion Jewel from Queen Kalasin as a reward.

And now, she was returning. Yes, it was mainly to give the Dominion Jewel to King Roald, but still, she was home.

She turned her horse towards the city and began the slow descent into the city.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short... it's only the first chapter after all, and I have to get things started. The next chapter will be longer, I promise. **

**Please review:D**

**-magewhisperer**


	2. In which Alanna officially arrives

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter from your's truly! Thank you to all those who reviewed! **

**Disclaimers: Why do we even have to put these things in? Everything is Tammy's, except for the plot, if you can even call it that… lol and whatever characters I might want to make up. Ok? Get the idea? Good! Now on with the story!**

**Chapter Two- In which Alanna officially arrives and Gary does some eavesdropping**

Alanna was surprised at how many people were in the entry hall to greet her. Nearly half the court was there! She spotted her childhood friend Gary (or Gareth) of Naxen, and was looking around for other familiar faces, when,

"Sister Dear!" Lord Thom of Trebond cried and ran to help her down from her horse. "I'm so glad you're here!"

"Yes, it **is** nice to be back home" said Alanna, and embraced her brother.

"How long will you be with us, sister?" Thom asked

"Oh, a while… His Majesty is most intent on my staying here… "Make your home with us' is the phrase I believe he used" Alanna explained

Thom laughed " I don't see why you've been avoiding us anyway"

"Not avoiding you" she corrected him "Educating myself. The difference is considerable. Now would you be so kind to take me to their majesties? I think its time I greeted them"

Duke Roger of Conte paced in his workroom. Alanna… all his thoughts went back to her… he had met her in Carthak…

She had found out about his brew of the Sweating Sickness (ie, black death) and had crept into his rooms to destroy it. He had been in the bath at the time… and when she had destroyed the potion, the backlash had made both of them pass out and the entire wing of the palace collapse.

When the slaves had come running to see what had happened, and why that part of the palace had collapsed, they found him unconscious in the tub… naked. He had been kicked out of court for causing so much damage.

Now he stood fingering a doll with red hair and purple eyes. Yes, she had wrecked his plans once, but he wasn't about to let her do it again. Slowly he placed the doll in a veil, and listened as a miniature doll of Queen Lianne eroded under running water.

Alanna stood in her chambers that night, talking to a man in the fire. "Yes, George. He's here. Just like you said. I'm almost positive that he has some sort of spell on the queen… she is not herself, and is really quite ill. Even Duke Baird can't help her…"

"Well, all we can do is watch and wait- what the heck?" George's head disappeared. Minutes later a hand belonging to Duke Roger groped through the flames as if he knew exactly where George's head had been moments before and was determined to catch it.

Alanna shuddered and decided it was time for a ride down to the Dancing Dove.

Gareth of Naxen walked through the corridors on the way to his room. Passing Alanna's room, he heard voices coming out. Wait…Did Alanna have a lover?

He listened to what they were saying "Yes George" Alanna's voice said. _Wait. Alanna knew George Cooper, King of Thieves?_ Gary was so surprised that he almost missed the next thing that was said.

"He's here. Just like you said. I'm almost positive that he has some sort of spell on the queen… she is not herself, and is really quite ill. Even Duke Baird can't help her…"

_Who was **he**?_ Gary turned to the stables for a horse. He needed to talk to George.

**A/N: Did anyone notice how Alanna's conversation was very much like Roger's from when he arrived in A:TFA? Same conversation and everything…lol…**

**Don't you love it when Gary eavesdrops?**

**I'm really sorry its so short- I know I broke my promise. Chapters will get longer though. Just you wait. Please Review!**

**Answers to Reviews:**

**Silverflutearia- Kalasin's still alive- in this story**

**Maydayp-glad you like it**

**Maria- Alanna does know everyone. Lets just say she visited court as a child or on a field trip from the convent.**

**Clair-a-net- Thanks!**

**Ami nevva Kelady 4eva- thanks so much for always reviewing! I'm glad you like it... and I'm dedicating the next chapter to you.**

**Warrior of Tortall- thanks! The next chappie will be coming soon... I hope**

**piglet12345- the royal family know her... lets just say she visited her brother once or twice. I am taking a poll. Tell me what you think...**

**Windgedrider- glad you think so**

**gives cookies out to all reviewers- wait- what kind were they? I think I gave you the kind with rat poison...oops (lol, just kidding)**

**Thank you all for reviewing, and have a nice day (I sound like some sort of Wal-mart employee- uggh!)**

**please tell me in a review what you think the pairing should be. **

**magewhisperer**


	3. In Which Alanna Amazes Jon and Gary

**A/N: I have 200 hits for this story but only 13 reviews. Do you guys not like my story, or what? **

**To all you guys who read and didn't review- please review!**

**Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to my wonderful cousin silverflutearia for reviewing almost all the time and being great.**

**And now for the next chapter: duh duh duh da**

**Chapter Three: In which Alanna Amazes Jon and Gary**

Swathed in a shapeless gown with a sword at her side and daggers hidden in her cloak, Alanna dismounted her horse Moonlight and stepped out of the rain and into the Dancing Dove. She was greeted by Solom the bartender and taken to the King of Thieves, George Cooper who was sitting as usual by the fire in a throne-like chair.

She had to quickly mask her surprise. Prince Jonathan and Gary were sitting with him as well as Marek and Ripsah!

"Hello George! Hi Marek! It's good to see you again after all these years…" Alanna plopped down and sighed. The bar girl came over to ask what she wanted. "I'll have some ale, just for old time's sake" she told the girl.

Gary looked at her startled. "So you **have** been here before…" he mused

"Of course I've been here before, silly! How else would I know Ripsah and Marek?" Alanna retorted, grinning.

Prince Jonathan, who had been staring into space, finally tuned into the conversation. "Oh, hello, Lady Alanna. Wait, you know George?" he asked stupidly.

"Yes, Pri- **Johnny**" she said, emphasizing his fake name, and speaking slowly as if she thought he was a small child "I've been here before. As for George and I, we go a long way back. We met in Maren the first time I was there."

"What were you doing in Maren?" a curious Gary asked as his cousin returned to silence again "And what do you mean by the first time you were there?"

George watched her as she talked… "Well" she said "I've been in Maren three times. The first was when father was tracing the Rikkal Document. The second was when I went back with the convent." she paused "And the third was just recently on my way to Sarain"

"Wow." Said Gary "You sure have traveled a lot"

"Sure thing" Alanna said then remembered why she had come. "George?" she asked "Yes lass?" he looked at her and his eyes softened like they always did when he looked at her. "Could we talk? Maybe go upstairs to your rooms? It's private"

George broke his gaze away from hers and sighed. "Solom? We'll be upstairs and we're not to be bothered"

"Aye, majesty" Solom said

George looked at Alanna one more time before leading her out of the room.

Marek saw and waggled his eyebrows up and down suggestively until Ripsah told him to shut up and be quiet.

**

* * *

**

"So it **was** Duke Roger's hand? I felt something and my instincts took over…" George looked over at her worriedly. He started thinking **those **thoughts again…

"It's all right George… we just need to keep a close lookout on the king, 'sall" Alanna told him

George put an arm around her, and breathed in the scent of her hair… she smelled so good…

Alanna shivered.

She looked up at him and he realized she was probably waiting for an answer. He said "Aye lass."

He leaned closer and closer and closer and closer and closer until his lips touched hers briefly. Alanna jumped sky-high. "What are you doing?" she asked startled but she was cut off as he cupped her face with his hands and covered her mouth with his, cutting off her protests. She struggled for a moment more before finally relaxing. Alanna even went so far as to put her hands around his neck.

George was the one to break the kiss. He had two spots of high color on his cheeks. "This goes too far" he said huskily "I just wanted to tell you how I felt before you do something rash, get yourself killed by Roger, or give something to the king that will shake the nation"

Alanna laughed "Actually, I'm doing **that** tomorrow evening"

"What, getting yourself killed?" George joked

"No silly" Alanna chided "Presenting the Dominion Jewel"

"Mithros protect me!" George exclaimed "And here I, the honest thief that I am, have been thinking that ridiculous tale of yours was a myth" George pretended to be all hurt that she had not 'confided' in him.

Alanna laughed "I should be going" she said "How long has Prince- **Johnny** been coming?" she asked, cutting herself off, and reforming her sentence.

"About three years" George said "Does it matter?"

"Oh, I was just wondering…" Alanna shrugged "You never know"

"Yes?" George prompted "I'm all ears" he grinned at his joke.

Alanna laughed. "Of course you are" she retorted, then sobered "Does he suspect Duke Roger?"

George looked at her "No. They are very close"

We will have to keep a very close watch on him then" Alanna said

"Aye lass" George said "I'll have some of my men go home with him. The last thing we need is the heir to the throne, and the only person in the way of Duke Roger being heir, and eventually king, dead in some street corner"

"Too true" Alanna agreed, following him down the steps.

* * *

When they got back down they were told that Jonathan had gone on ahead. Apparently he had ignored Marek and Solom's offer for a body guard and had gone off into the pouring rain by himself with only a dagger. 

"I have to go now too" Alanna told George. "I hate to leave when it's still pouring, but its getting worse… my only consolation is that we'll find Pri- **Johnny** before it's too late." Again, Alanna caught herself before she used his real name and emphasized his pretend name- Johnny.

"I'll go with you" Gary said "We'll find him together and ride back to the palace"

"Bye George" Alanna hugged him, still unsure of her feelings for him. He patted her on the back and she said "I'll se you soon" before breaking their embrace.

"Alrighty" she told Gary "Let's go get the horses"

* * *

"I don't see him anywhere… it seems as if we've looked in every corner of this blasted city" a thoroughly soaked Alanna told an equally soaked Gary two hours later. "I hope he's all right. I can't believe he took off like that!" 

"Yeah" Gary agreed "He never has done that before… although he's been rather moody lately…"

"Yeah, I noticed" said Alanna dryly. "Moody is rather sort of an understatement"

"Well, I think that its mainly because Queen Lianne is—" Gary started, but Alanna never did get to hear what was wrong with Queen Lianne, and why Jonathan was being so moody— at least not right then, for at the end of the alley, four men were gathered around someone and had knives at the man's throat.

"NO!" yelled Alanna. The men turned to look at her, giving the man the split second her needed to crush that nearest man's windpipe, causing him to fall to the ground dead.

Alanna had her sword out of its sheath in a second, and quickly turned to the man who was about to throw a dagger at Gary.

Gary had his sword out too, and was battling a man about six/ seven with huge muscles, He Gary looked to be losing, so the man they had rescued leaped on Gary's attacker's back plunging his dagger into his side. Gary turned to thank the stranger, only find that if was Jonathan.

"We were looking for you" Gary said, relieved that they had found him.

"We?" asked Jonathan.

"Lady Alanna and I" Gary replied.

"She's here?" Jon asked.

"Yeah, she's somewhere over there" Gary paused and found her cornering her opponent in a corner of the alley. Both sides had superb swordsmanship, their swords whipping back and forth, in and out.

"Where'd she learn?" an astounded Gary asked an even more astounded Jon.

"No clue" he said, and the two went back to watching Alanna fight.

They both seemed to go on tireless… occasionally someone would get a wound, but they seemed to recover with lightning speed. When Alanna lifted her hand to wipe sweat from her eyes, he lunged forward and cut her arm severely, the boys gasped, sure this would be her end, and Jon pulled out his dagger ready to hurl it, if the need arose.

But the need did not arise. Blood dripping out of her right arm, she gingerly switched her sword into her left hand. She attacked again, this time her attack was stronger. Her opponent faltered for a millisecond; she brought her sword in a very complex pattern so fast that the boys behind her couldn't see.

Her sword kissed his throat. "Do you yield?" she asked panting.

"I yield" he replied

"Now" she hissed, continuing "I assume his grace was behind this?"

"I cannot say Lioness- his grace was-" the man choked and tried to pull invisible hands off from around his throat. Alanna gripped her emberstone. Sure enough, there were raves of orange fire disappearing from the man's neck.

"Image magic" she spat "Phah! Duke Roger, you will pay".

The two boys looked at each other. What did Duke Roger have to do with anything?

**A/N: Wow! That was long! Hope you liked it! I'm sorry I don't have time for answers to reviews today, but thanks to everybody who reviewed! (Gives out fudge) I really appreciate it!**

**Fare Thee Well,**

**Magewhisperer **


	4. In which Alanna Swears

**A/N: I am SO sorry I haven't updated in so long- I know it's been like three or four months, but I went to South America, then to Australia, Fiji and New Zealand, so I've been kind of busy, without the computer that everything was on. Please forgive me.**

**Extra chocolate chips to everyone who's put up with my descipable behavior.**

**Now for this chapter you've waited for for so long…**

**Chapter Four: Jewel- in more ways than one**

Alanna fidgeted with the trimming of her gown- she wished that it didn't have to be so… lacy. But she had already gotten away with no makeup, no earbobs, and no high heels, so she wasn't about to push having things like a higher neckline, and a less tight bodice, not to mention non-lacy sleeves.

She was dressed in a purple gown with a low neckline, a tight bodice, and a belle-like skirt. Her sleeves flaired out with itchy lace trimming on the ends.

Her hair was down, and vibrant. It spilled over her shoulders, and matched the emberstone at her throat perfectly.

"Are you ready, mi'lady?" asked the herald "Do you have the jewel?"

"Yes" Alanna replied and thanked him for enquiring.

"Well, here goes" said the herald, and stepped out to give the fanfare.

"I present to you he said dramatically "The one and only Lady Alanna of Trebond and Olau"

The doors flew open, the crowd held their breath, and a very nervous woman descended the stairs leading to the thrones.

Alanna stepped out onto the richly colored Tyranian carpet leading to the great golden thrones at the end of the hall where King Roald and Queen Lianne sat. In her hand she clutched a small ornately carved wooden box, appearing to have no seam by which it would open.

She came to the thrones, and curtsied very deeply. "Your majesties" she said simply. Taking the box, she flipped it open, in a way that had Roald wondering after. It had appeared to be a solid block of wood. Now he was staring at something so brilliant, it left blind spots on his vision for a moment that were there even after he blinked several times. The Lady Alanna picked the small star up, and held it up Roald. "Your Majesty. I bring you the fruit of my traveling- The Dominion Jewel"

King Roald reached for the shining force of energy, it blazing brighter at his touch. Total silence fell. The entire hall was now lit up with the light of this small sun held within their ruler's hand. He held it aloft, and first one courtier, then another knelt, until everyone but the King, the Queen, and Alanna were kneeling.

"We thank you, Lady Alanna". His voice was audible in every corner of the room. "And we praise the gods for sending us this Jewel- and our lioness- in this time of need"

"I'm glad that's over with" Alanna said to Thom "That was scary" the two were getting a bite to eat before the dancing started.

"So am I" said Thom "I didn't really believe that you actually had the stone until just now- Although I wonder what he meant by time of need"

"Don't we all" said Gary, coming up. "It is probably something only the king and his spymasters currently know about. I'm sure they'll let us know if we need to and-"

"It's no use worrying everyone to death if it isn't absolutely vital that they know some gruesome information" cut in Alanna.

"All right" said Thom "Let's just hope that the Dominion Jewel solves the problem before it becomes public knowledge"

"Why Alanna! 'Tis so good to see you!" Lady Cythera gushed. "Did you know that Delia is here?"

"What? I thought she was married to Tirragen"

"No, she wasn't- she managed to worm her way out at the last minute, slimy creature that she is." Cythera stopped, looked around, then whispered "The prince is fair entranced with her"

Alanna swore.


	5. In Which Jon Thinks

**A/N: Hey all, It's me again, magewhisperer, now Lady Mage. I'm really sorry that this took so long to update. It's really pathetic. But here we go. I hope you enjoy this story and I hope that I still have some readers left. Please leave a review when you're done, even if it's just a simple "I read it". I really would appreciate it. Thanks so much, Lady Mage**

**Chapter Five: In Which Alanna and Delia Meet Again, and Jon has some things to think about**

"Come with me, Lady Delia, I would like you to meet someone," Jonathon pulled Delia over to where Alanna was talking to Gary. He laughed at the expression on Gary's face. Apparently Jon wasn't the only gentleman who liked Delia's choice of dress- low cut in the bosom, completely form fitting, and a little too short at the ankle. In fact, almost everyone in the room loved her dress or was jealous. If they were not, they were amused by the spectacle Delia was making of herself.

Alanna was not amused, nor was she jealous. She'd always hated Delia with a passion that only came into light when Delia overheard Alanna's and Thom's plans to switch places so she could become a knight. Delia, being Delia, had immediately told her mother, Lady Vandimelde (the twins' godmother), who was staying at Trebond to try to convince Lord Trebond he needed a wife and a mother. Lady Vandimelde had immediately told Lord Trebond to further her suit with him, and so Alanna had gone to the convent and Thom to the palace. The twins had taken their revenge, however, and soon Lady Vandimelde and her daughter had left Trebond for good, claiming the place was haunted.

"O, hello, Lady Delia," Alanna finally said, trying to keep her voice warm, but failing utterly.

"It's so nice to see you again, _Lady_ Alanna," Delia practically spat. Her tone implied that she did not think Alanna was a lady at all. Coldness matched coldness.

Alanna turned to the Prince and looked at him. He was tall, and muscular, with handsome blue eyes and hair as black as a raven's wing. _He's certainly handsomer than George, _Alanna thought, _but he doesn't have a heart. _His character showed by the company he kept. Delia was despicable. But she curtsied anyways, to this hollow fool who was such a prig. "Your highness," she said. "What brings you here?"

Jon was shocked by the coldness in Alanna's and Delia's tones. Where was the purring woman who had been dancing with him seconds before? She was gone, and replaced by Delia's cold, hard hatred. He was glad it wasn't directed at him, and it made him more wary of her than he had ever been before. He had thought that she was just another one of those brainless, ambitious beauties. Apparently she wasn't. And that put him off her. She knew revenge. She knew hatred. She was deeper than he thought, and he didn't like it one bit. As a rule, he only involved himself with brainless women. It made him feel powerful and smart. But Delia was smart. And cunning… "I wanted to introduce you two…" He trailed off, thinking about Delia.

Gary looked back and forth between Delia, Jon, and Alanna. Finally, he decided to break the silence and finish Jon's sentence. "But you've already met," he supplied helpfully, completely oblivious to Delia and Alanna's coldness toward each other. Turning to Alanna, he bowed. "My Lady Alanna," he said with a flourish, "Would you do me the great honor of accompanying me on this dance?"

The rest of the evening, for most of the guests, was spent in dancing. No one noticed when Delia, Alex, and Roger slipped off an hour before midnight…

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it. Please review!**

**Love, **

**Lady Mage (or magewhisperer, for those of you who know me that way :D)**


	6. In Which a Featherduster Reveals Secrets

**A/N: Hey all, sorry this update took so long. I know you have all been waiting for this suspensful chapter. I hope you like it. Special thanks to all who reviewed! Please do so again!!!**

**Chapter Six- In Which a Featherduster Reveals a Secret**

Sarah flitted over the woodwork with her duster- she simply _had_ to get all her dusting done before the ball was over or old Rose would have a fit. Seriously, all these unused rooms- why did they have to be dusted anyways? No one used them

Sarah snorted. "Some coves are prolly going ta meet an' plan the king's assassination for all I ken" she said sarcastically. "An' the thing is, with the rooms being so out of the way, the coves can ha' been plannin' ta murder the whole of Corus and a body wouldna ken until it happen'd!" Sarah shook her head. Tghose nobles- they were basically all the same. Stupid idiots. Now the court of the Rogue- that was a different matter. Sarah had friend among the women folk there, and they seemed to be decent folk. In fact, she had promised Rispah to go down there in the morning to celebrate the Lady Alanna's victory. The Trebond twins were the only nobles Sarah didn't despise.

Sarah jabbed angrily with the duster at a carving on the wall, and suddenly the wall rolled back to reveal a small and dusty passage. "Nobles!" she remarked scathingly as she advanced down the passage, "cannae even keep their secret passages clean!"

Sarah soon quieted and began to look around her in wonder- you could see everything through the walls- the beautiful ball which was still going on, the prince and a blonde lady, rolling in the sheets; the king caring for his sick queen, and…two nobles not at the ball, fighting? What was going on?

Sarah was about to keep moving down the corridor past a room where two lords were bickering when the lady who had been with the prince earlier came in, her dress rumpled and torn in several places, and her lips swollen. There were several hickeys on her neck, and she seemed extremely tired. But despite all that, she carried herself with pride, turning her flirting eyes on the tow lords before kneeling before the taller one.

"The plan is in action, master," she said, eyes gazing straight into the man's hooded eyes. "All that awaits is your word."

"Not yet, my eager Delia," said the taller and older man with an authority that reminded Sarah somehow of King Roald, "My young friend here still needs to act on his end of the bargain."

The younger man looked chastised and embarrassed. "I'm sorry- he keeps escaping me. He was rescued too early from the skating accident, and--"

"You should have gotten him out of the way sooner, my _friend_." The older man smiled menacingly at his companion before continuing, "It may now be too late- his blasted sister it now at court. See if you can contrive to get either of them alone and then dispose of them. They are both a threat to us now."

"But master- surely the girl is harmless! She is only a debutante after all?" The younger man shook with nervous energy and doubt. It was clear to Sarah that he did not relish the job, whatever it was.

"That _debutante_, as you call her, nearly killed me in Carthak, and several nights ago, disposed of _six_ of my best assassins. She manages to get in the thick of thins wherever she goes and no one is safe from her." The man gripped the edge of the table so hard that his knuckles turned white. "Do _not _underestimate her!"

"Yes, my lord"

"Do not disappoint me- the Trebonds are a _threat_, no matter how innocent they may seem. They are in the way of my path to the throne and must be gotten rid of as soon as possible"

Sarah stifled a gasp. The Trebond twins were the only nobles she thought worth their jewels. But Sarah's gasp had been heard by the man the other two had deferred to.

He waved his hand, and the wall just disappeared. Sarah was left clutching a non-existent wall, and fell at the lord's feet in a heap.

"O Look" the lord said, smiling pleasantly, "A maid come to clean to the room. I'm sorry to have inconvenienced you, but I am afraid this _is_ necessary…" The lord turned away arrogantly, but not before Sarah had stilled completely in the eternal stillness of death.

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN DUN! What will happen next...? LOL. I finally know what direction this is going to take. Chapters should be coming more frequently now. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Love,**

**Lady Mage**


	7. In which a Secret Meeting is Called

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews everyone! They really keep me going. Over 50 of them now! WH00T! And I'm sorry it took me so long to update. But here we go...

* * *

**

Chapter 7: In Which an Emergency Meeting is Called

The next day found Alanna strolling through the streets of Corus on her way to the Dancing Dove where she was supposed to meet up with Rispah.

"Hum de dum… la de dah," she sang to herself as she walked along, moseying her way past the silk vendors and looking enviously at the daggers from Raven armory. It wasn't often that she felt this free. From the age of ten, she had been struggling between the conflicts of being a lady but also being a warrior. Now, she seemed to have friends that accepted her for being both, and that was wonderful.

Her singing was soon cut off by a hand at her waist. Turning around, she saw George.

"Heyla lass," was his greeting, "You did well last night."

Alanna beamed then looked closer at George. "I _thought _I saw you in the crowd, but I couldn't be sure! Ha!"

George laughed. "Where are you bound, lass?"

Alanna smiled inwardly. He hadn't said anything since the kiss, but he let it be known with small words like "lass" that he cared for her.

"I'm headed over to the Dove," she answered. "Care to tag along?"

"Do I ever?" George responded, grinning. He fell in line to walk with her and they made their leisurely way over to the Dancing Dove. Her, the noble lady, and he, the king of thieves.

-

"Where on earth is she?" Rispah asked finally after two hours of waiting for her friend Sarah to show up.

"When did you last see her?" asked Alanna, puzzled, trying to get to the crux of the matter.

"Yesterday afternoon," was Rispah's reply. "She said she was working last night cleaning the unused rooms in the northwest wing."

Alanna went white. "I am such an idiot!" she snapped. "Sorry Rispah, but this is important. What did you say?" she asked, gritting her teeth for the answer she knew was to come.

"Well, she was supposed to clean and then we were supposed to meet up today and go shopping…"

"No, I meant the part about where!" Alanna snapped, eyes blazing. Suddenly it all came clear to her- Roger and Alex slipping off in that direction, and the prince complaining to Gary in her hearing that Delia had left sometime in the middle of the night from his rooms.

Rispah just opened her mouth and shut it again. Alanna supposed that it was probably because Rispah had never seen her in army-general mode. George had seen it many times however, and gestured for Alanna to follow him into his rooms, apologizing to Rispah as they went.

They would need to call an emergency meeting with Thom, and do it soon. Who knew what was afoot. But the three of them together: Lady Warrior, Mage, and Thief… they were sure to find _something. _

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Okay, so this was a bit of a filler chapter, but it had to be done. It will get interesting very soon. I hope you liked it, and please leave a review on the way out!**

**Lady Mage**


End file.
